hakuouki_hakumyufandomcom-20200213-history
Okita Souji
"He frightened me… His eyes were always cold, but he laughs as if he's enjoying himself, even when discussing taking someone's life." Okita Souji, '''known as '''Souji Okita '''in the localization, is a main protagonist in Hakuōki, as well as one of Chizuru's potential love interests. He is the Captain of the First Division in the Shinsengumi. Personality Okita is a chronic prankster and teases his friends and inferiors constantly, but this habit also has a more sinister side, as he delights in tormenting his enemies. He thoroughly and genuinely enjoys fighting and killing, and is quick to make either joking or serious threats. However, he does not slaughter indiscriminately; rather, he selects his targets based on whether he perceives them as enemies of the Shinsengumi. Despite his unconventional moral compass, Okita is loyal to Kondou to a fault, striving to gain his approval and acceptance in everything he does. Consistently taking his side, Okita is quick to jump to his defense either literally or figuratively, and trusts no one but himself to act in what he believes to be Kondou's best interests. Because of this, he is suspicious of Hijikata's motives, and has a tendency to blame him for Kondou's missteps and misfortunes. Okita maintains a carefree and almost childish attitude towards most things, even going so far as to make light of his tuberculosis. Often, he will specifically tailor his actions and words to elicit certain reactions for his own entertainment. However, despite his constant mischief, Okita is by no means shallow-minded or ignorant of the burdens he and the rest of the Shinsengumi bear. Background Okita was born into a samurai family, but his parents died when he was very young. Because his elder sister, '''Mitsu, could not afford to take care of him, she left him at the Shieikan when he was eight years old. Though he was supposed to be a student, he mostly occupied his time taking care of the household chores. When Kondou found out that his students were beating him as "practice" and attempted to convince them to stop, they later blamed Okita for tattling and redoubled their abuse. Okita then requested that Kondou not interfere again. After some time, Okita started trying to mimic the students' moves and fight back, so Kondou allowed him to participate in sparring. He suffered a cut in his first fight, but insisted on continuing in spite of his injury, and eventually won the match. Following this, the other students left him alone, and he officially started training. In Hakuōki: Stories of the Shinsengumi See also: 'Okita Souji/Route'' Prologue Okita is first encountered shortly after Saito rescues Chizuru from furies, expressing disappointment that there are no enemies left for him to kill. He reacts with confusion to Hijikata's decision to bring Chizuru back to the compound, as he is openly supportive of executing her from the beginning. Okita's more mischievous side also surfaces, as he insists that Chizuru thank them for saving her. Perhaps realizing her true gender, he remarks upon her politeness and introduces himself. When they return to the compound, he is the one who directly escorts Chizuru, holding onto her to prevent her escape. Chapter 1 Meeting the Shinsengumi Okita appears again as Chizuru is brought into the common area to be introduced to the other Shinsengumi officers. He asks if she slept well, telling her that when he checked on her earlier, she "didn't move, no matter what he poked". When Saito assures Chizuru that he was teasing her, Okita says he just wanted to see her squirm. However, despite his joking, Okita's stance on killing Chizuru has not changed, to the point that Kondou reprimands him for his heartlessness. Following this, Okita is somewhat less vocal about his opinion. Escape or Explanation Choice If Chizuru tries to escape, Okita appears and voices the opinion that Chizuru should be put to death for failing to prove her trustworthiness. If Chizuru chooses to stay, she says they "may do whatever they like with her", but Okita bursts into laughter and concedes that they are being hard on her. He then remarks that he has never seen a more innocent girl, revealing his awareness of her true gender. After Hijikata explains that he shares this knowledge, Okita encourages Chizuru to reveal her side of the story. Chizuru's Story As Okita was aware of Chizuru's gender long before her confirmation, his opinion on killing her has not changed. While the other captains are preoccupied with discussing her gender, he reminds them that if Chizuru is a threat, her personal situation is irrelevant. To determine whether this is the case, Kondou then asks Chizuru to share her side of the story. After she explains that she is in search of her father, Yukimura Kodo, Saito mentions that the Shinsengumi is also looking for him, and Okita explains some of the circumstances behind his disappearance. Despite Hijikata's decision that executing Chizuru is not an option, Okita is quick to remind her that they may decide to kill her later anyway. When Hijikata proposes that they make Chizuru a page and asks Kondou and Sanan if either of them need an assistant, Okita points out that Hijikata suggested it, so he should be the one to deal with her. One Week Later Choice If Chizuru looks for someone to talk to, she finds Okita and Saito in the courtyard. After Chizuru asks if there is anything they can do to accelerate the process of searching for her father, Okita muses that they may be able to let her accompany them on their rounds. However, he also warns her that her life will be in danger if she does so. After Saito assesses Chizuru's skill with her kodachi, Okita adds that even though Saito has given his approval, they still have to wait for Hijikata to allow them to take her outside the compound. News From Osaka At the end of the day, Okita interrupts Chizuru in the middle of talking to herself about the captains' kindness, and teases her about her gullibility. Saito then arrives to announce that dinner is ready. After a brief interjection from Heisuke, he and the other captains accompany Chizuru to the common area for their meal. Once Inoue informs them that Sanan has been injured, Saito explains to Chizuru that he will no longer be able to wield a sword, and Okita hints that Sanan may have to take something, as he is not the type to admit defeat. Nagakura immediately rebukes Okita, saying that officers should not join "the Corps". When Chizuru expresses confusion, Okita says only that they are "men to be pitied". Shinsengumi Adventures 1, Part 1 Several months after Chizuru first arrives at the Shinsengumi headquarters, Okita wakes her up, complaining that she has slept in instead of making breakfast. When Chizuru apologizes, Okita tells her that there is nothing she can do to reverse the trouble she has already caused him, saying that she is already a burden, so she may as well be useful. He then proceeds to the kitchen ahead of Chizuru. There, Saito reprimands him for lying to her. Okita says he is aware that they cannot kill her for sleeping in, but he thinks she should earn her keep. Saito retorts that it is not his decision. After breakfast, it is explained that Chizuru will stay behind for the captains' meeting so she can be introduced to some men from the Watch. Okita voices his opinion that doing so will cause too many problems, as they will have to explain "the medicine" and why they kept it hidden from the other men. Saito reminds him that Yamazaki and Shimada are trusted with the Shinsengumi's secrets, and that telling them of Chizuru and her circumstances is inevitable if they wish to find Kodo. When Nagakura points out that the Shinsengumi has made a decision and must stand by it, Okita states that he understands why they made that decision, but he still does not agree with it. Once the Watch is briefed on their mission, Okita takes issue with Yamazaki's loyalty to Hijikata. Though Saito reprimands him for needlessly creating conflict, and Shimada reproaches Yamazaki for talking out of turn to one of his superiors, the argument only officially ends after Hijikata kicks Okita and the other captains out. Shinsengumi Adventures 1, Part 2 Choice Later that day, a cat gets into the compound and wreaks havoc. Okita is among the first to give chase, along with Saito. Yamazaki is soon caught up in the pursuit and demands that Okita take responsibility for his cat, but Okita denies that it belongs to him and insists that he wants to catch it as much as they do. Saito interrupts their brief argument, reminding them to keep moving. Some time later, Okita and Saito join the captains' meeting in Chizuru's quarters. After Heisuke expresses fear of Hijikata's reaction, Okita speculates on the kind of punishment they will have to endure, adding that telling Hijikata will only make matters worse for them. Once Nagakura begs Chizuru to help him and Harada make lunch, Heisuke says that Hijikata also needs to be distracted, and Okita mentions that the cat is still out there and may cause further problems. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 (Okita) Chapter 5 (Okita) Chapter 6 (Okita) Chapter 7 (Okita) Final Chapter (Okita) In other routes Though the choices that cause Okita to drink the Water of Life occur before the route divide, this decision has no bearing in any route except his own. In all others, his condition continues to worsen due to tuberculosis, and he is eventually sent away from the Shinsengumi to recover. Hijikata's route Saito's route Heisuke's route Harada's route Kazama's route Following Chizuru's separation from the rest of the Shinsengumi, Okita is not seen again. In the anime In the musicals ''Main article: Okita Souji/HakuMyu'' Okita is portrayed by Hirose Daisuke in HakuMyu Saito-hen through Toudou-hen; and by Aramaki Yoshihiko in HakuMyu Reimeiroku, HakuMyu Shinsengumi Kitan, and HakuMyu LIVE 2. In the fandom ''Main article: Okita Souji/Fandom'' Gallery ''Main article: 'Okita Souji/Gallery Quotes * "And here I was, planning to take care of them all on my own. Couldn't you have picked another day to work so fast, Saito?" (Prologue, to Saito) * "Let's just kill the kid. You want to keep someone quiet, that's the only sure way." (Chapter 1) * "If you don't want to get cut open by some angry ronin with too much drink and too little coin, you need to be ready to put up a fight." (Chapter 1, to Chizuru) * "This is just fucking great… Anybody else think we're just creating more flunkies to blindly follow Hijikata, or is it just me?" (Shinsengumi Adventures 1, about Yamazaki) * "Stop moving your damn mouth and move your feet instead! Run!" (Shinsengumi Adventures 1, to Saito) * "If we interrupted an important meeting for this, with him how he is right now… We might not be presentable to the public for months. Some of us might not ever be found." (Shinsengumi Adventures 1, about Hijikata) Trivia * Though Okita states that he does not need to eat much "so long as has a little sake to sip", Okita is rarely seen drinking, is never portrayed drunk, and is said to have among the lower alcohol tolerances in the Shinsengumi. * According to a letter in "Stories of the Shinsengumi", Okita first developed a romantic interest in Chizuru sometime after she honored her word to keep his tuberculosis a secret. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Shinsengumi Category:Furies